


Hungry

by LoonyLupin



Series: Songs of Heaven: Booker Dewitt + Elizabeth Comstock [6]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea - Fandom
Genre: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Drabble, Gen, Little Sisters, Rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sisters do not see the world the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I'm extremely pissed about the way Burial at Sea, Episode 2 ended so here's some dark shit about Little Sisters. :(

The days are funny now.  They have been for a long time, maybe, Sally thinks.  It’s hard to hold onto the thoughts in her head.  They slide around all strange-like, different than before.

Before, she used to play in the streets with dollies and little girls and boys.  She was hungry all the time, but she curled up in the vents and she found places to sleep and people to give her food.  Then there was just one person, Mr. Booker with his white hair and his smile like a broken house, and she and Sarah played with him.  He found her blankets, and shoes, and a new dress, and a ribbon for Sally’s hair to keep it out of her eyes.  He tucked her in at night, and he brushed Sally’s hair while she brushed Sarah’s.

But the days are funny now, ever since men came and held her hand and took her somewhere new.  Her belly hurt; it hurt badly.  She cried in the dark and she heard other girls crying too.

She got used to it, the way she got used to everything.  After a while her belly stopped hurting, and like before, she was hungry all the time.  Except now she didn’t want ice cream or candy.  Angels lay in the streets instead of children and the way they smelled made her toes and fingers curl, and she gathered like a good girl should.  She crawled in the vents and she never had to sleep because she was awake all the time, like a clock ticking, like a light burning.

She talked to Mr. Bubbles always, but he never talked back, just a moan that made her chest rumble and her ears hurt.  It was nice.  He seemed to always smile, even when he shouted, even when he jumped and hit and made new angels on the floor.

One day she was scared.  Sometimes grownups came and shouted at her, pulled at her arms, tried to hurt her.  She hid in the vents.

Something was wrong.  Hot, hot, hot.  Sally cried, and she was on fire, a light burning, burning in the dark.  She screamed.  

There was a grownup.  Words fell out of his mouth like waves and he said he was Booker and he talked about Sarah, but Sally didn’t know what he meant.  He was like a paper doll playing dress-up and she didn’t know his name.

Mr. Bubbles came and he took the man away.  There was a grownup lady but Sally couldn’t tell what she was saying.  She was shouting and stamping and then Mr. Bubbles took her away, too.  

There were other grownups, other voices, other people yelling loud.  Sally was still scared but she was no longer bright and burning.  She missed Mr. Bubbles, but she could not remember the last time she had seen him.  Her belly cried and her hands tingled, wishing they could curl around her bottle.  The grownup lady came and went but Sally could not keep track of her.  The days were all funny now.

She’s singing, singing, music from a time she’d never known and words from a place she’d never been.  The grownup lady is beautiful, and she smiles, and she gives Sally a little face that she wishes she could recognize, a doll’s head rolling at her feet.  But Sally doesn’t mind about the doll.  The mean grownups are gone and she can hear Mr. Bubble’s footsteps again, and she feels so empty.  But there’s a pretty lady smiling at her, a pretty angel lady, and Sally’s belly opens like a flower.  

She’s hungry all the time.

 

 


End file.
